Family Therapy
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: The Stottlemyers go to family therapy


Disclaimer: Dr. Waters is my own character the rest of them doesn't belong to me

* * *

"Why are we going to family therapy again dad," Jarred asked

"I think," Leland explained, "It would help us connect as a family"

"Except that we're missing a member," Max pointed out.

Leland put an arm around his son.

"Hey," he said gently, "we're going to find her"

They walked into the office. They were shown in right away.

"Welcome to family therapy," said Dr. Waters, "Now I'm not going to be able to fix your family but I will be able to give you some tool in order to fix your family. I want to begin by learning to trust each other. It's called the fall back exercise where the smaller one falls back and the bigger one catches him or her"

After that exercise was finished Dr. Waters assigned them to do an exercise called **I hate… but I love…!**

"I want you to go around the group and say something you hate about each member but couple it with something you love."

"Can I go first," Max asked

"Sure," Dr. Waters said encouragingly.

"Jarred, I hate when you tease me but I love that you love me and that you're protective of me. Daddy I hate when you yell but I love that you love me and that you never get mad. Mommy I hate when you get sad and cry but I love it when you feel happy and I love that you love me"

Everyone praised him and Jarred went next.

"Max I don't like it when you take my things without asking me but I love that you love me and that you always make me laugh. Dad I don't like the way you give up sometimes when you're frustrated but I love the way you love me and you always take the time to ask me about my day and to take me out for ice cream. Mom I don't like the way you make us drink apple-juice every day but I love the fact that you love me and want me to be healthy"

Everyone praised him and next it was Karen's turn.

"Max, I don't like the fact that you color on your walls instead of the paper but I love the fact that you love me and that you always listen when I tell you to eat your vegetables and drink your juice. Jarred I don't like the way that you argue with me about drinking your juice but I love the fact that you love me and that you're always protecting Max. Leland, I don't like the fact that you would **even think about **calling off the search for Jennifer but I love that you love me and that you are looking out for the best interest of your family."

Leland went next…well last.

"Max I don't like the fact that you are always blaming yourself for something that you don't have any control over, but I love the fact that you love me and that you always do your best. Jarred I don't like the fact that you never clean up your room but I love the fact that you love me and you're always looking out for your family. Karen, damn-it I hate the fact that you're always right but I love that you love me and that… well that you're always right"

"Karen," Dr. Waters said, "You seem to have strong feelings about this Jennifer issue"

"She's not an issue! She's my firstborn!"

"Is she your child too," Dr. Waters asked Leland.

"Of course she is," Leland snapped, "What sort of a question is that"

"So why are you interested in ending the search?"

"I'm not," Leland said in a whisper, "but I sure as hell don't want the S.O.B. who took her to know that. I want that jackass to get sloppy; to make mistakes. I want him to think he's perfectly safe and then pull the trap on himself."

"Why didn't you think to share that with your wife," Dr. Water's asked.

"Because as much as I love my wife, and I do, that woman couldn't keep a secret if he life depended on it"

Karen glared at him but then admitted he was right.

"Open communication is very important in any relationship," Dr. Water's explained, "From now on I want you guys to be open and honest with each other without fear of retribution"

That one was tough but they agreed they would try.

They discussed some other things such as sense of humor, working together as a family and so on. After family therapy they went out to lunch.

"So how do you think it went," Leland asked Karen.

"A lot better than I thought it would," Karen admitted.

"Me too," Leland agreed


End file.
